Las Estúpidas no van al Cielo
by Isabella Catherine Swan
Summary: Resumen completo dentro. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Las Estúpidas no van al Cielo

Isabella Swan era completamente feliz, a punto de casarse con el mejor hombre del mundo, todo era perfecto hasta que en el día de su boda descubre a su perfecto futuro esposo besando a su hermana, ahora completamente devastada, deberá rehacer su vida lejos, y más importante, sin hombres, después de todo, las estúpidas no van al cielo, y ella, no es ninguna estúpida.


	2. Capitulo 1

Bella cerró los ojos mientras trataba de acomodarse mejor en el incómodo asiento de autobús en el que se encontraba, afuera llovía y sentía que el clima reflejaba perfectamente su estado de ánimo, apretó los ojos mientras los recuerdos pasaban por su mente de nuevo.

 _Era un día soleado y estaba muy emocionada, tomo la mano de su novio Jacob y juntos subieron a la pequeña avioneta, se estremeció un poco, él volteo a verla le sonrió y besó su frente mientras la avioneta tomaba vuelo, era una vista impresionante ciertamente pero el recordar que dentro de unos momentos la vería por fuera de la avioneta y no desde la comodidad de su asiento hacia que su estomago diera un vuelco de nuevo._

 _-No te preocupes, estas conmigo y no nos va a pasar nada- Su novio le sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa y a ella le dio un vuelco al estomago de nuevo y es que no era posible que después de cinco años, ella siguiera suspirando cada vez que la miraba y sonreía._

 _Después de lo que parecieron horas por fin el conductor les dijo que estaban bien de altura y podían saltar, vuelco en el estómago de nuevo y ganas de vomitar, considero seriamente aferrarse al asiento y pedir que la bajaran a tierra firme. Jacob al ver sus intenciones se rio ampliamente y la tomó de la mana hasta que estuvo de pie, la beso amorosamente hasta que se calmo y juntos tomados de la mano, saltaron al vacío._

 _Gritaron y dieron vueltas y ella no sabia donde era arriba y donde abajo pero, no era tan malo como ella había pensado y el estar con el, lo hacia mil veces mejor. Dieron vueltas por algunos minutos hasta que el la soltó y de una de las bolsas que llevaba sacó un cartel blanco con letras negras y lo puso frente a ella._

 _Cásate conmigo._

 _Simple y conciso y aun así ella sintió que su estomago salía volando y es que eran las palabras que siempre había querido oír y por fin se hacían realidad._

 _Asintió después de unos momentos mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara y el la tomo de los brazos, la acerco y la beso amorosamente._

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

 _Cayó a tierra primero él y cual fue la sorpresa de ella al ver que caían encima de una manta en forma de corazón y pétalos alrededor, que quedaron destrozados cuando ellos los pisaron, gritó y se lanzo a los brazos de él mientras le daba vueltas._

 _-Estás loco- grito felizmente mientras lo besaba de nuevo.- Pero te amo._

 _\- Me encanta esa respuesta- sonrió él - Pero estoy esperando la más importante Te casas conmigo?_

 _-Mmmm no lo sé- sonrió ella- Vamos a ver, yo soy de Seattle y tu eres de Los Ángeles, yo le voy a Seahawks y tu le vas a los Patriots- el sonrió mientras la escuchaba- así que, crees que esto va a funcionar?- dijo ella mientras se señalaba a ambos y seguía sonriendo. El sonrió y la jaló de las pequeñas trenzas que caían a los lados de su cara y la beso apasionadamente._

 _-Te amo de aquí al infinito y en serio creo que va a funcionar por aquí lo único que importa es que te amo- Dijo mientras volvía a besarla- Entonces, te quieres casar con este hombre que te ama perdidamente?_

 _-Mmmmm- Qué?_

 _-Necesito tiempo- Tiempo!? – Si jaja_

 _-Bueno: 30, 11, 9 ,5 – Ella corrió a sus brazos y lo beso con todo el amor que tenia y sonrió y grito- SI! Si! Claro que si! Mil veces si!_

Otra lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

 _Se acostaron en el piso mientras se seguían besando._

 _-Cuando quieres que sea la boda?_

 _-No sé, hoy?_

 _-Hoy, nooo jaja si se que tienes mil cosas que planear para la boda, yo digo que en 6 meses._

 _-Perfecto- Y sonrieron mientras se besaban de nuevo._

* * *

En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí.

-Si, si, se que dijeron que los tendrían para mañana, pero los necesito hoy, no- Una mujer muy guapa hablaba al teléfono, Edward no pudo resistirse a contemplarla y es que sin duda su novia era preciosa y la nueva noticia lo hacia inmensamente feliz.

Se acerco por detrás de ella y tomo su teléfono colgando a la otra persona.

-Oye! No estaba viendo unos diseños que necesito…- Fue inmediatamente interrumpida por él al ser besada fuertemente, una de sus manos se envolvió en su cintura.

-Cierra los ojos- Le dijo el dulcemente, y ella obedeció, saco de su pantalón unos pequeños zapatitos tejidos y suavemente hizo como que caminaban por el brazo de ella.

Abrió los ojos y los miro.

-Esto los usan los bebes y es que tu Tanya, mi amor, estas esperando un bebe nuestro!- Y la cargo de nuevo mientras la besaba.

* * *

 _El día de la boda se había levantado tan feliz e ilusionada._

 _Se paró y se salió del cuarto de hotel ya que, como los papas de Jacob habían insistido, se iban a casar en Miami, y salió en busca de sus papas._

 _-Ayy Charlie este hotel es carísimo- Dijo su madre Renée en voz alta mientras paseaba del brazo de él._

 _-Desde que llegamos cada 5 minutos me lo respites- Se quejó su padre._

 _-Buenos días_

 _-Ayy Isabell como bajas en pijama- Se quejo su mamá mientras le observaba con ojos frios._

 _-Ayy no pasa nada, además estamos en Miami – Dijo ella feliz y se sentó con su papá y lo abrazaba._

 _-Vamos a desayunar- Dijo felizmente él.- Anoche llegaste a las 2 de la mañana Bella_

 _-Charly no seas exagerado, a demás, fue su despedida de soltera- Dijo su madre mientras tomaba café._

 _-Pues si pero me preocupo por ella- Dijo el mientras ella se reía y lo besaba en la mejilla._

* * *

 _-Mi amor se que tienes trabajo pero ya habíamos quedado que me ibas a acomparñar a esta boda, a demás, siempre estas trabajando y tu y él bebé tienen que descansar- Se quejo Edward mientras guardaba sus cosas en una maleta y veía a su preciosa novio con su vientre redondeado._

 _-Si Edward pero esto es muy importante, a demás, es muy cansado viajar en avión hasta Miami- Dijo Tanya mientras lo abrazaba con dificultad._

 _Edward beso su largo cabello rubio y pensó que últimamente trabajaba demasiado._

 _-De acuerdo, te voy a perdonar por no acompañarme a esta boda, pero me prometes por favor que tu y él bebe van a descansar._

 _Y ella acercándose y descansando su mano en su pecho lo beso largamente._

 _-Claro que si amor_

* * *

 _Jacob estaba parado contemplando el amor frente al que en unas horas se casaría por fin con su amada novia, sonrió para si mismo y estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no oyó a su padre acercarse._

 _-Aún estas a tiempo de detener este teatro Jacob- Su padre, un hombre ya mayor y con la mirada más frio que hubiera visto, no estaba de acuerdo con su boda, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, últimamente no estaba de acuerdo con el, con nada._

 _-Papá, amo a esta mujer, de acuerdo? Y me voy a casar con ella- Le dijo firmemente mientras seguía mirando el mar._

 _-No te das cuenta? Es la hija de un empleado mío, que demonios vas a estar haciendo tu con una mujer así?, tienes el dinero y la educación suficiente para aspirar a algo mucho mejor_

 _-Tienes que entender papá que es la mujer que amo y con la que siempre, siempre he soñado_

 _-Pues déjala en tus sueños, ya es hora de que madures y sigas mis pasos, si quieres, alquílale un departamento y visítala de vez en cuando, pero hijo, ella no se merece esto._

 _-Papá no entiendes, Bella es la mujer de mi vida._

 _-Ninguna mujer vale la vida de un hombre me oíste? Y menos esa cualquiera y vulgar._

 _-Pero bueno, papá, gracias por estar aquí, era muy importante para mi._

 _-Lo siento hijo, por ti, porque estas a punto de cometer el peor error de tu vida._

 _Y su padre se fue._

* * *

 _Los invitados ya estaban sentados, todo exquisitamente decorado, la música sonando y Bella simplemente no podía estar más feliz, no sabia cuan poco iba a durar su felicidad._

 _Al pequeño jardín junto a la playa donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia nupcial, entro primero Jacob acompañado de su madre Sulpicia mientras su padre Aro solo negaba con la cabeza y veía a su hijo casarse con una vulgar muchacha cualquiera, todo su dinero lo había pensado para que su familia no tuviera que estar jamás con personas así y su hijo decidía casarse con la hija de uno de sus empleados menos importantes, Charlie Swan._

 _Despues de que Jacob estuvo en su lugar entro Bella, parecía un ángel, su figura esbelta resaltaba con ese vestido tan caro de novio, su largo cabello chocolate estaba recogido por un pequeño adorno de flores, pero su adorno más importante, era sin duda la gran sonrisa de enamorada que le dedicaba a su futuro esposo. Del brazo de su padre avanzó por el pasillo, saludando a los invitados cuando su mirada se fijo en un hombre, Bella nunca había conocido a hombre más guapo que Jacob Black, pero este hombre era bastante igual si no que superior._

 _Era alto, tez blanca y el cabello broncíneo y despeinado que combinaba con sus ojos verdes, tenía facciones masculinas y sensuales y Bella no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el le sonrió como felicitándola y ella le respondió._

 _Finalmente llego a brazos de su prometido, su padre unió su mano a la de él , él beso su mano y caminaron juntos._

 _Bella no vio que detrás de ella, su hermana sonreía falsamente._

 _La ceremonia fue corta pero hermosa y perfecta, ambos se juraron amor eterno y finalmente quedaron unidos como marido y mujer._

 _-Jessica, que bueno que viniste!, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, estoy tan agradecida que hayas venido a mi boda- Le dijo Bella felizmente a su hermana mayor, no la había visto en 3 años y sinceramente se veía mejor que nunca con su esbelta y voluptuosa figura, su largo cabello rubio y su vestido rojo tal vez un tanto vulgar, pero así era su hermana_

 _-Tu te vez preciosa- Dijo Jessica con una sonrisa falsa_

 _-Gracias! Tenia mucho miedo de que no vinieras, pero gracias por venir._

 _-Ayy como crees que iba a faltar a tu boda?! Estás contenta?_

 _-Feliz! Es más, déjame hablarle a mi marido para que se saluden, porque ya tiene mucho que se vieron por última vez no?- Jessica se estremeció porque Bella no lo sabia pero hacia menos de 12 horas, ella y Jacob se habían visto y muy bien- Espera, déjame le llamo._

 _Y cuando Bella se fue en busca de Jacob, Jessica rápidamente se perdió entre los invitados._

 _-Si me disculpan voy a quitarlos a mi marido un momentito- Dijo Bella jalando a Jacob del lado de sus amigos._

 _-Hay alguien que quiero que saludes, estoy segura que te va a dar mucho gusto- Dijo Bella sonriéndole a Jacob mientras lo jalaba a donde anteriormente había estado con Jessica, pero ahora no había nadie._

 _-Que raro, aquí estaba hace un momento…_

 _-Quién mi amor?_

 _-Jessica- Bella creyó ver algo en los ojos de Jacob pero se recompuso rápidamente y la beso._

 _-Bueno, no importa, al rato la saludas._

 _-Si si, vámonos a saludar a los otros invitados._

* * *

 _-Desde el otro lado del salón, Eleazar contemplaba la escena pensativamente cuando una pequeña mujer rubia se paraba al lado suyo._

 _-Que haces aquí Eleazar?_

 _-Ayyy a mi también me da mucho gusto verte Renée- Dijo altivamente Eleazar a la esposa de su hermano- Me tienes bastante sorprendido ehh, no representas la edad que tienes._

 _La mujer se pavoneó cual pavo real y se acomodo su ridículo sombrero- Mmm, ya vez, siempre he sido traga años._

 _-No no, yo pensaba en cuanto ha pasado el tiempo por tu cara- Dijo evaluando su cara cubierta de maquillaje._

 _Ayy que chistoso, vete, nadie te quiere aquí._

 _-Bella si me quiere, ella me invitó._

 _-Pero Charlie no!_

 _-Ayy para mi hermano estoy muerto, ya lo sé._

 _-Para todos estas muerto Eleazar._

 _-Si lo se, se que para ustedes los HOMOSEXUALES son una desgracia y los olvidan- Dijo alzando la voz causando que algunas personas voltearan a verlos._

 _-Ayy Eleazar cállate!_

 _-Pero no te preocupes que por eso me fui, y sabes que? Fuera dolor- Dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho y luego en su frente y luego extendiéndola hacia fuera como aventando algo - Y no voy a hacer ningún escandalo aquí en tu fiesta, voy a ver a Bella._

 _-Te vas inmediatamente!_

 _-Esta bien- Dijo el después de un rato, y es que conocía a Renée y sabia que podía hacer una tormenta de un vaso de agua con tal de sacarlo de ahí- Saco un sobre blanco de su saco y se lo entrego a esa mujer.- Por favor dáselo a Bella y dile que su tio Eleazar le da un gran gran beso y le deja este pequeño regalo._

 _-Renée- Dijo Charlie llegando por detrás- Ve a perderte por ahí_

 _-Solo vine a ver a Bella- Dijo Eleazar retirándose del lugar._

 _\- Eleazar, cuando yo me muera, por favor no vayas a acercarte a mi casa ni a mi familia- Dijo fríamente Charlie._

* * *

 _Bella encontró de nuevo a Jessica y fue a platicar con ella._

 _-Tuve miedo de que no llegaras, pensé que seguías enojada conmigo por lo de las zapatillas._

 _-Ayy como crees- Dijo fríamente Jessica aunque sintió un gran dolor por dentro._

 _-Yo solo quería ser como tu y lo sabes, nunca pensé que…_

 _-Ayy bueno ya, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Jessica bruscamente mientras tomaba un largo trago de su cerveza- Y si fue muy difícil en su momento pero ahora ya esta superado._

 _-Perdóname, perdóname, yo se que tu sueño era ser bailarina y por mi culpa…_

 _-Si, mi sueño era ser bailarina, estudiar en Londres, pero no, ahora vivo en San Francisco, nunca he salido de Estados Unidos y y ya, ya pasó._

 _-Ayy Jessica- Se rió Bella_

 _-A demás, tu siempre fuiste la consentida._

 _-Claro que no!_

 _-Claro que si, Brie siempre lo dijo._

 _De repente Bella se puso triste- Me hubiera gustado que hubiera estado aquí_

 _-Bueno ya, hay que dejarla descansar en paz, y tu debes de estar feliz porque esta es tu fiesta y este es tu día junto con Jacob._

 _-Es verdad- Sonrió Bella._

 _-No se como paso todo pero, hace 5 años Jacob era mi mejor amigo, ustedes no se conocían y ahora aquí estamos, en su feliz boda- Jessica se rio cínicamente mientras tomaba otra cerveza._

 _-Ayy si, y te confieso, lo amo con toda mi alma y a ti, a ti te quiero mucho- La abrazo mientras Jessica le respondía sin entusiasmo._

 _Jacob a la distancia las observaba incomodo cuando vio que se separaron y Jessica se dirigio al baño y Bella se acerco a su mamá. Jacob no lo dudo y fue detrás de Jessica._

* * *

 _-Bella- La llamo Sulpicia, su recién estrenada suegra- mira te presento a Edward Cullen, el famoso cirujano plástico que me rejuveneció.- Avanzaba con él del brazo_

 _Bella frunció el ceño a ver al sexy espécimen que le habían sonreído hace un rato._

 _-Es usted un cirujano plástico?- Le pregunto Bella muy seria mientras veía su sonrisa pícara._

 _-Si, uno muy bueno debo decir, felicidades por…_

 _-Perdón, odio a los cirujanos plásticos- Y Bella corrió al baño por los recuerdos tan intensos que habían acompañado a las palabras cirujano plástico…_

* * *

 _Jessica entro al enorme baño del hotel para retocarse el maquillaje, había tenido que fingir mucho tiempo con Bella, estaba harta de su actitud aniñada y estúpida, estaba tan concentrada en eso que no vio como Jacob entró detrás de ella y echo el seguro._

 _-Jacob el baño de hombres es enfrente, se te perdió algo?_

 _-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo acercándose- Necesito y quiero que me jures que Bella no se va a enterar de lo que pasó anoche, por favor, júramelo._

 _Ella lo tomo de su fina corbata y lo atrajo a ella, el fastidiado trato de quitarla- Estas loco- Sonrió ella._

 _-Si por supuesto que estoy loco- la agarro fuertemente de las muñecas- Me vuelvo loco si pierdo a Bella por una maldita noche, por lo que tu le puedas decir._

 _-Suéltame! Me estas lastimando, yo no le pienso decir nada a Bella, es más, yo quiero que ella sea feliz, y lo nuestro, fue cosa de una noche- empezó a alejarse pero el bruscamente la coloco de nuevo en su lugar, bastante enojado._

 _-Tu sabias perfectamente que Bella era mi novia, explícame! Por que lo hiciste!- Dijo jalándola y ella de nuevo se soltó._

 _-Quieres saber porque? –Por supuesto que quiero saber._

 _-Porque si algo me gusta, lo pruebo, no me reprimo de nada y tu siempre me has gustado fue un gustito que me quise dar- se encogió de hombros_

 _El negó con la cabeza- Estas loca_

 _-Jacob-lo detuvo de un brazo- este disfraz de marido te queda muy bien, estas mucho mas sexy que anoche- dijo de nuevo pasando las manos por su corbata - Entonces que dices, repetimos?_

 _-No- Jacob trato de alejarse pero Jessica lo jalo y estampo sus labios en los de él._

* * *

 _Bella avanzo a los baños bastante afectada, vio la puerta de madera y suspiro pensando en el pequeño momento donde podría estar sola y recuperarse._

 _Cual fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a su flamante marido con su querida hermana besándose. Sintió como su corazón se hacia mil pedazos y después era fuertemente pisoteado al ver la escena, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando ambos voltearon a verla . Él horrorizado y ella petulante._

Y ahora las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.


End file.
